Ricardo
Ricardo is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Palau Ricardo began Survivor: Palau on the blue Ulong tribe. He quickly formed a tight pair with Marco. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Ricardo and Marco voted for Natalie. However, Wyatt, Xenia, Jon and Jaclyn banded together and voted out Ricardo. He lasted 3 days. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Ricardo then competed in Survivor: Fiji originally on the red 'Pre-Merge' Kabayo tribe. At the Double Tribal Council, the majority of the tribe voted out Marisa. When Kabayo lost the second time, the tribe voted for Natalia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and her vote for Dave was the only one that counted, sending him home. At the tribe dissolve, Ricardo was switched to the yellow Pagong tribe along with his original members Lea and Natalia. At the tribes first loss, the original Pagong members with the help of Natalia and Ryan banded together and sent home Ricardo. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia For his charming personality, Ricardo was given a spot on the purple Malakal tribe, labelled the 'Favorites' during Survivor: Micronesia. At the first loss, he and the other Palau representatives, Jaclyn, Xenia and Wyatt voted out Cherry. When they lost the second time, the foursome with the help of Axel voted out strong strategic threat Priya. At the tribe switch, Ricardo remained on Malakal along with his original members, Xenia, Wyatt and Rachel. At the tribes first loss, the original Palau members and Cecilia voted out Lily. Malakal won two of the four immunity challenges and were at an advantage with the unfortunate evacuation of Kaylee. On Day 19, both tribes had to send someone home. The tight foursome banded together once more and voted off Belle. At this point, Ricardo made it to the merge with all four of his Palau alliance members. The majority alliance voted for Gloss at the first tribal council. At the second tribal council, Ricardo banded with Cecilia, Brendan, Xenia and Rachel in voting for Arthur. The Palau alliance the showed cracks when Ricardo and majority of the tribe voted for Xenia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself and Rachel was voted out in the process. By the Final Eight, the Palau alliance was constantly changing. Ricardo voted with his allied women and sent Katniss home, before blindsiding Wyatt. Cecilia, Xenia and Jaclyn, now in charge took action. At the Final Six, the trio with the help of Brendan and Emma unanimously voted out Ricardo. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Cecilia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Ricardo was then given a spot during Survivor: All Stars, originally on the yellow Saboga tribe. Early on, the women made an alliance to vote out the men. When Saboga lost the first two challenges, Nick and Tucker were sent home. After winning three consecutive challenges, the tribe had a setback when Shawna quit to see her ill father. At the tribe switch, Ricardo went to the green Mogo Mogo tribe along with his original member Katrina. Their tribe won the first three immunity challenges until their loss on Day 20. Katrina had an alliance with Ricardo, Karleigh had an alliance with Winston and Hunter and Heron formed a pair out of necessity. The votes were tied between 3 people (Ricardo, Karleigh and Hunter) with 2 votes each. However, Karleigh and Hunter used their Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways